


What I Can Do For You

by the_nerd_word



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desire, Falling In Love, Foot Massage, M/M, POV Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/pseuds/the_nerd_word
Summary: There's comfort in touch, so Viktor does his best to distract Yuuri from his anxiety before the Free Skate final. He doesn't expect it to feel so much like love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before the post-credits scene in episode 11. I'm not sure if this theme has been done for YOI before, but I couldn't stop thinking about it last week.

The hotel is quiet by the time they return, hushed into some semblance of solemnity while the night slips closer toward midnight.

As Yuuri steps forward to unlock their room, Viktor can't help but trace the hunched line of his jacket-clad shoulders. He does his best to focus on the present, to find inspiration in the modest line of bare skin between collar and hairline, but it's all too easy to recall the way Yuuri looked after his routine only a few hours ago. Crestfallen, on his knees as if he felt defeat like a physical weight, his body curled and shaking over the ice with exhaustion and heartbreak. 

Viktor isn't sure if he knows how to relate to that feeling, not really. Disappointment in oneself is a punishment on its own level, he thinks. But he's never had to accept a major loss in his career, not when it counted. And that's... disarming, now, because he realizes he can't rightfully empathize without sounding like a liar. He hopes Yuuri isn't comparing himself to _his_ accomplishments and expectations (though he knows Yuuri probably is). 

There's never been a more painful compliment.

The lock flashes green, and Yuuri's suddenly standing in the open doorway, expression stuck somewhere between embarrassment and determination as he looks back at Viktor. He takes a deep breath and holds it, waiting with his cheeks slightly puffed as if the pressure in his chest is tantamount to will power. It's as endearing as it is intriguing.

Viktor eyes him curiously, trying not to show any of the amusement he feels. "What is it, Yuuri?"

The exhalation, when it comes, is sharp. "I'll do better next time," Yuuri states, and there's something strange about his eyes, some emotion shining through that Viktor has trouble identifying. "I promise. During the Free Skate, I'll make it count."

"I know you will," he answers quietly, holding Yuuri's stare. The faint blush he receives is rewarding. 

"I want to. For you." 

He sounds so hopeful, so heartfelt, that Viktor can't help but smile. "Then I can't wait."

Yuuri smiles back before seeming to realize they're still standing in the hallway. He mumbles something under his breath, too faint for Viktor to catch, then moves into their room. Viktor follows quietly, watching as Yuuri sits on the nearest bed and starts to unlace his shoes. 

"Man, I'm looking forward to a shower," Yuuri says after a moment, wiggling his toes in his socks with a faint wince. It's an attempt to break the silence, a modest effort toward social comfort. 

Viktor absently agrees, leaning against the dresser as he watches. He feels distracted by the faint wince set in Yuuri's expression as he slowly rolls his ankles, by the way he suddenly looks so unsure of himself again. 

He wondered about it before, when they sat waiting for Yuuri's score— _What can I do for Yuuri? How can I give him what he needs after today?_ When Yuuri slips off his socks, though, Viktor thinks he finally might know. Without a word, he turns to rummage through his travel bag. Not long after, he makes a quiet, "Ah ha!" sound as he finds what he's looking for. Slowly and smoothly, letting the candid uncertainty on Yuuri's face bolster his own confidence, Viktor crouches down by Yuuri's feet. "May I?" he asks, holding up a small jar of eucalyptus cream.

Surprise makes Yuuri's features softer, younger. He glances from the cream to Viktor's face, then to his own feet, then back to Viktor. For a moment, he looks like he's going to politely refuse. But Viktor smiles kindly at him, and Yuuri's expression practically melts into acquiescence. He offers a little nod, swallowing before murmuring, "Um, okay. Yes."

Viktor shuffles forward on his knees until he's nearly between Yuuri's legs, carefully ignoring the modest little gasp Yuuri makes. After setting the eucalyptus to the side, he lifts Yuuri's right foot and places it in his lap. 

There's a familiar, blotchy pattern of callouses and bruises on the tops of Yuuri's feet. Viktor touches the edge of one bruise with his index finger, tracing blue and green as they blend into purple like some mottled, cosmic reflection. He swipes his thumb across Yuuri's bridge and in-step, careful to keep his touches feather-light, never focusing on one area for too long. The bruises are intimiately recognizable, a testament to Yuuri's sacrifice to the sport, and it's easy to imagine the twists and turns and pressures that led to them. When he tilts Yuuri's foot toes-up, Viktor dips one thumb into the jar of eucalyptus cream before beginning to massage the arch of his foot in earnest. 

He doesn't expect Yuuri to groan so quickly. 

"My, my!" Viktor laughs before he can help it, looking up with a grin as he continues working his fingers in circles. "You dont have any kind of kink I should know about, do you?" he asks coyly.

"N-no!" Yuuri assures him, blushing brightly. He tries to take his foot back, but when Viktor keeps a firm grip, he just hides his face in both hands and sighs.

"Ah. Shame," Viktor laments with a tut, moving on to knead Yuuri's heel. "That would have been interesting."

"It just feels good," Yuuri mumbles defensively, looking aside as he lowers his hands. "My feet are always sore after an event. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do." 

Viktor takes his time while he works, applying pressure and doting touches in equal parts, letting the eucalyptus ease away any friction. At one point, Yuuri snorts loudly, and when Viktor looks up he realizes he must've found a ticklish spot, because Yuuri's smile is as broad and as awkward as he's ever seen it. And the blush is still there, of course. 

(Viktor really loves that blush.)

Using one hand to cup Yuuri's heel, he massages his way down each side. He focuses on Yuuri's ankles next, gently pivoting them as he rubs his thumbs between bone and tendon. Yuuri's breathing starts to deepen toward contentment, and he slouches where he sits. 

With both hands on the bottom of Yuuri's calf, Viktor sneaks a quick glance upward. Yuuri's gaze is getting heavy with sleepiness, directed toward the far wall without any real focus. Viktor can't help but stare, trying to memorize this entire moment, trying to map the delicate lines of his face while rememering that tempting Eros smirk. 

Viktor hesitates, his grip briefly tightening, before he slowly slides one hand under Yuuri's track pants and up his calf. Yuuri immediately startles, blinking out of his drowsiness as those fingers move higher. Their eyes meet, and Viktor feels like he might come a little unraveled when Yuuri parts his lips. He squeezes just below Yuuri's knee, entirely uncertain of his own motives, waiting for— _something._ Some reaction, some depth to his sudden nervous energy, some insight into how right this might be. Yuuri's eyes drop to follow that touch, and Viktor knows it's not his imagination when Yuuri parts his legs a little. 

It's hard to look away from that. Harder still to bring his hand back down to Yuuri's heel. But he's supposed to be a coach, not a distraction before the last skate, and this— this would be one hell of a distraction. So he switches feet, and tries not to think about the promise in that warm stare. 

This time, Yuuri never looks away. 

"Go ahead and shower first," Viktor tells him when he's finished, standing without stepping back. "After we're both clean, we can talk about what's on your mind, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Yuuri nods shortly, and when he stands up, they're entirely too close and not close enough. For a moment, there's just silence and the few, teasing inches between them. An alluring crux after months of wondering. 

Viktor takes a lot of pleasure in placing one knuckle under Yuuri's chin. "Hey, Yuuri?"

"Yes, Viktor?"

With a private adieu for the ruined moment and quick step to the side, Viktor slaps Yuuri on the back. "Enjoooy!" he crows, his shit-eating grin deceptively heart-shaped while Yuuri splutters and stumbles forward. "Save me some hot water! You will, won't you?" 

That grin lasts until he can hear the shower running, then Viktor lets out everything he's feeling with one long sigh. He looks down at the ring on his right hand, marveling at the way it gleams as he tilts his hand back and forth. He doesn't think he's ever seen a piece of metal worth so much. "Katsuki Yuuri," he says affectionately. "What a spell." 

**Author's Note:**

> (ngl there was at least one awkward moment in which i started poking at my own feet wondering how to write this)


End file.
